Hate to admit that I love humans
by WTFChocobos
Summary: What happens when Vincent is a prince and falls in love with his new servant? VincentxOC and other pairings.
1. lonesome

This is my first fanfic, so don't kill me

This is my first fanfic, so don't kill me!

A shadowy figure ran on top of the wall that guarded the little village, turning his head this way and that. He sniffed the air and twitched his sensitive ears, listening for any movement below him. When he heard none, he leaped off the wall and sprinted off towards the woods.

He finally stopped when he reached a small hot spring. Looking around once more, he took off his baggy, ripped up pants and slid into the warm water. He sighed in content, happy to be out of the palace walls.

If his mother ever found out that he had been sneaking out on his own, he'd be a dead man. For he was not allowed to wander off alone out side the walls.

This content boy is named Reu. He is 17 and his mother is the Queen of the humanoids. That's right, this boy is a humanoid. Instead of human ears, he has raccoon ears and a raccoon tail. His eyes were a deep gray with cat like pupils with a tattoo across his eyes. His hair was a pail white and he had many piercings on his ears, a nose ring, a lip ring, and nipple rings. His wasn't very muscular like his twin brother, but people still fawned over him for his sexy looks. And wore nothing, except a pair of ripped up pants.

The humanoids used to live among people, but the humans always mistreated the humanoids and sometimes kill them. This caused a war between them. But nobody won, for a treaty was signed before any more damage could be made. All the humanoids had to leave the human lands and live deep in the forest. The humans would stay out of their land, while the animal creatures stay out of theirs. But they were able to see each other on this one piece of land called No Man's Land.

No on owned it, so any one could go in it if they like. But they had to go in peace. That meant no fighting, killing, or capturing one another. But some people don't pay attention to that law, like poachers.

All these things happened about two-hundred years ago, in the 1600s. And Reu's mother was the one to sign the treaty. Now it's the early 1800s and life was going great. Or so Reu thought…

Reu opened his eyes and saw that the sun was much higher up in the sky than it was before. So he got out, put his pants on and sprinted back home.

The sun was about to set when Reu got back home. He made sure that his mother was no where in sight before heading up to his room. But stopped when he heard the voice he dreaded most.

"Where have been, Reu?"

_Damn. I was so close too. _Reu turned around to see Katherine, his mother, behind him. Her black cat ears were flat against her head in anger, her tail twitched in annoyance, and her turquoise, cat eyes narrowed in suspension. Her short, layered, blond hair was tied back in a small pony tail and was wearing a light blue robe.

"Uh… you know… out." Reu said lamely.

"Out where?" Her arms were crossed now. Not a good sign.

"Around."

"Reu, I want the truth this time. No more lying."

Reu lowered his eyes to his feet and started to fidget. "I went over the wall." _There, I got it. I hope mother doesn't kill me._ He dared to look at his mother, but soon regretted it. She standing there, fuming now.

"Reu Paige Cossopolis! You know you can't go out there alone! There are too many things out there that could kill you!" She yelled.

"I know that! But I can defend myself too, you know! It's like you're treating me like I can't!" Reu yelled back. At this, Katherine calmed down and went over and hugged her son.

"I know you can fight. But the humans can kill us more easily now, because they have more advanced weapons now. And they could kill you before you can even blink. I just don't want my boy to get killed." She whispered. Reu returned the hug and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to bed now. Sorry I yelled at you."

"It's alright son. Just don't go out there alone, alright?" Katherine gave a motherly smile before kissing his cheek good-night.

"Ok. Good-night mom." He returned the smile and walked off to his chambers.

**So did you like it? Love it? Why am I asking you now? It's only the first chapter. **

**I know it's short, but please review. -**


	2. meeting the prince

Second chapter

Second chapter! Wahoo! I hope you like it so far.

Meanwhile, in another castle so far away in the human lands, there stands a lonely prince on his balcony. His eyes were the color of blood. His hair was black as a raven. And his skin was a pail white. His robes were black and red with a tint of gold.

He was thinking of how lonely he was and how he wanted someone special to be by his side all the time. But he was brought out of his thoughts as one of servants called for them.

"Master Vincent, you father would like to speak with you."

Vincent glanced behind him to see Leon, his most trusted servant, there. His hair was a chocolate brown that reached his shoulders; his eyes were a stormy gray with a scar that started above his left eye and stopped under the right (I think that's right). He wore nothing but a black loincloth that reached his shins.

"I'm guessing he wants to speak with me about getting married, huh?" Vincent's voice smooth and mysterious, making anyone fall for him.

"Yes it is milord."

"Tell my father I'll be right there." Leon nodded his head and turned around and went out of Vincent's sleeping chamber.

Vincent turned around to look out the balcony again before leaving his room.

"You wanted to see me father?" Vincent asked, looking somewhere else besides his father, which is Hojo.

"Yes I did son. And I bet you already know what I want to talk to you about." His voice was hoarse and cracked while he spoke. He had black greasy hair that was tied back in a low pony tail.

Vincent nodded before speaking, "Yes, but my answer is going to be the same as before. 'I'm still looking.'"

"Very well then. But if you don't choose soon, I'm going to have to force you to marry Lucrecia." Hojo smirked at the look Vincent gave. Lucrecia was the princess of the land somewhere else and was more like a sister to him.

But once again, Vincent nodded his head and turned around to head back to his room. When he got to his room, Leon was already there, drawing him a warm bath.

"So how did your talk go with your father?" Leon asked, turning off the water.

"Not well." Vincent said with a huff while pulling off his robe and getting into the hot water. "If I don't choose a wife soon, he's going to force me to marry Lucrecia." He sighed.

Leon understood of how he was feeling but didn't say anything about it. After a few minutes of silence, Leon spoke up, "You seem very tense, my master. Would you like me to pleasure you?"

"…Yes." Came the reply.

After a night of wild, hot sex, they decided to call it quits before falling asleep in each other's arms. Even though they have from time to time, they are not in love with each other. They only do it for comfort and to pass the time. But they hope to find some one to fall in love with.

The next morning, Vincent woke up alone. This isn't odd, because Leon had more important things to do, but what caught him off guard was the note beside his bed. He picked up the note and read it out loud.

"Dear Master, I have changed my position from being your servant to be your younger brother's. I hope you understand. Leon." He sighed, crumbling up the note and tossing it in the trash bin by his bed.

_Great, now I have to look for another servant. _"Damn." He gave a hearty sigh before getting up and getting ready for the day.

Finished! Hopes you like.


	3. captured

Third chapter

Third chapter! Yay! I'll try and make them longer as I go. - I do not own Final Fantasy VII, but I do own Reu, Katherine, and Minzuki.

It had been a few weeks when Reu and Katherine had gotten into a fight and Katherine kept a close eye on him. Reu sighed while walking down the hallway to his brother's room, thinking about what happened a few days ago. He had been trying to get over the wall again but was caught,_ again._

Reu sighed again before entering his twin brother's room. When he entered, he saw his brother, Minzuki, sharpening his dagger. He had long, black, layered hair with white wolf ears and tail and had olive green eyes. He too wore nothing except for a pair of raggedy, ripped up pants. He was quit muscular and was very handsome. Too bad for the girls that he's gay.

"So what does my little brother want with me today." Minzuki stopped what he was doing and turned his green eyes towards Reu.

Reu frowned at the nick name his brother had given before speaking up, "Did you forget that we're twin brothers again?"

"Nope. But you were the last of the triplets to be born."

"By two hours. Big whoop!" Reu started to wave his hands about. "Speaking of triplets, where's Maya?"

Minzuki suddenly became serious after Reu spoke of their sister and went back to working on his dagger. "She's probably off with her new boyfriend somewhere."

"Maya got a boyfriend. What does he look like?" Reu sat by his brother on his bed.

Minzuki stopped what he was doing to look at his brother. "You probably know him. He's got slat hair that covers part of his face, blue cat ears and tail, and is named Zexion."

"Oh, that guy. I never would have thought she would date that kind of guy." Reu made a weird face before looking back at his brother. But when he did, he noticed that their faces were closer than they were before.

Slowly, their faces kept getting closer and closer, until Reu felt soft lips against his own. He moaned when he felt Minzuki nip at his lips, wanting him to open his mouth. And Reu did willingly. He moaned again when he felt Minzuki's tongue explore every inch of his mouth.

After a few minutes, Minzuki pulled away, panting, before standing up and taking off his pants. Reu got up to do the same thing and sat down again, only to be pushed down onto the bed. Minzuki bent over him to kiss him again, only harder this time.

He and Reu were never lovers but they do experiment on each other, seeing what feels good and what doesn't. But there was thing that Minzuki would never do, take Reu's virginity. He would save it for some else to take it, but not him.

"Minzuki," Reu's moan brought Minzuki out of his thoughts.

"Yes Reu?" He breathed.

"May I… uh… suck on your cock while you suck on mine?" Reu said hurriedly in embarrassment. Minzuki chuckled and nodded.

Minzuki turned around to where he was facing Reu's cock and Reu's was facing his. Reu gripped the length before him and start to lick it up and down before sucking on the head. Minzuki moaned and started to do the same thing, except he took all of Reu's length.

Reu gave a high pitched screech when he felt his length be fully engulf in wet warm heat. Reu tried to take as much of Minzuki into his mouth, but he was too big and thick that Reu had to use his hands for the rest.

Minzuki began to swirl his tongue around Reu's head before dipping his tongue into the small slit. Reu moaned and tried doing the same thing that his brother was doing. He decided to squeeze Minzuki harder and suck harder, making Minzuki groan in pleasure.

After what seemed like hours, they finally came into each other's mouth and hands. Minzuki turned around again and plopped next to Reu. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes before Minzuki said,

"I'm thinking about getting a mate."

Reu turned to his side and raised himself onto his elbow. "Really?" He asked with smile on his face. He received a nod in return. "Who are going to choose?"

"I was thinking about asking Demyx, but I don't know." Minzuki said before he too turned to his side and lifted himself up onto his elbow.

Reu's smile grew wider, "You should. Or you'll break his heart if you don't."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that he has a crush on you too. Duh." Reu smirked at the face Minzuki was making.

Demyx was a lion humanoid with blond hair that was a mullet and a mohawk mixed. His eyes were an aqua color with sun kissed skin and a few freckles. He was rather scrawny like Reu, but his height made up for it.

"Why don't you go find and make him yours, mmm?" Reu's face grew a large grin. Minzuki quickly got up and got dressed before running out of his room.

When he left, Reu's grin turned into a frown. He sighed and slowly got up and got dressed before he went out the door. He was happy and sad that his brother that his brother was getting mate. Happy, because it will make his brother happy, and sad because he won't be able to spend much time with his brother anymore.

_At least my brother will be happy. I should be happy too, but how come I'm not? _Reu sighed again, walking out of the palace and walking down the street. His head was lowered to his feet and didn't see where he was going.

When he finally looked up, he saw that he had gone down an alleyway and was in front of the vine covered wall. The 'coon's frown turned into smirk before he started to climb up it. When he reached the top he looked around and sniffed the air. He saw that the close was clear, he leaped off the wall and sprinted off into the woods.

He didn't stop until he was in unfamiliar territory that he had never seen before. The greenery here was magnificent and he could tell that, by the many tracks, there was plenty of food here. Then something clicked, he was in No Man's Land.

The 'coon suddenly became giddy and started explore this new territory. But stopped when he heard a creaking noise. He looked around, only to be caught off guard and be lifted up into the air by a rope around his left ankle. When his surroundings had finally stopped spinning, he checked himself to see if had any weapons on him. He groaned when he found that he didn't.

"Damn it. Just great. It's probably going to take a while before any one comes for me." Reu huffed.

"Or any one comes for ya in time."

Reu looked around to see where that voice came from and saw a blond underneath him. He looked to be in his late thirties and had prickly chin and sky blue eyes. He wore a light blue shirt, gray pants, and leather boots that reached his shins.

"Are you going to kill me?" Reu asked worriedly.

"Nah. I ain't gonna kill ya. You're Katherine's boy; she would kill _me_ if I did." Said the man, his voice gruff and smooth at the same time (if that's even possible). "I ain't gonna kill ya; but I am gonna take ya to the king, I heard he was looking for another servant that would be loyal to the prince. And by the looks of ya, you look loyal enough to me." The man started to look through his traveling bag.

"Uh, can let go with a warning?" Reu said nervously.

"No can do boy. I caught ya and now I'm gonna take ya to see the king." The blond said while taking out a blow gun and a dart. "The name's Cid, by the way." He blew the dart and it hit Reu directly on the neck.

Before Reu could say anything, his world went black. Cid huffed before cutting down the 'coon and placing him inside a wheeled cage. "Sorry boy, but I need the money."

Ooohh. I wonder what's gonna happen next. Pease review -.


	4. meeting him

Here's the fourth chapter

Here's the fourth chapter. Hopes you like.

Reu groaned when he opened eyes. His neck was sore and he had a splitting headache. When he opened his eyes and saw where he was, he thought he might cry for his momma. There were humans every wearing fancy clothes he had never seen before and he was still in his cage.

People were staring at him in wonder and disgust. Their glares and stares started to make Reu feel _very_ uncomfortable. He looked around to see if he could find the man that captured him, but to no avail he wasn't anywhere in sight. So he sighed and curled up into a ball. _I want to go home. I'm sorry for not listening to you mother. _A tear started to fall down his cheek.

"Are you lonely, sir?" Said a small voice that brought him out of his thoughts. He lifted his head to see a small boy standing before him. The boy looked to be about six and had black hair tied back in a ribbon, crimson eyes, and was wearing beautiful clothes he had ever seen in his life.

"Huh?" Was all that came out of his mouth.

"I said, are you lonely?" The boy huffed,

"You could say that." Reu lowered his head.

"Are you hungry?"

Reu's stomach answered the boy's question, who chuckled and took out a loaf of bread from his little bag he was carrying and hand it to the 'coon. Reu hesitated before reaching for the loaf of bread and scarfing it down like a pig.

"Wow you must be really hungry mister. My name's Lorry." The boy laughed, sticking his hand into the cage to shake the 'coon's hand, making people stop and watch the sight before them.

"Yes I was and thank you. And my name's Reu." Reu took the hand that was before and gave a small shake. Their conversation was caught off by a dark, sexy voice.

"There you are Lorry. I was wondering where you went." A man said, coming out of the crowd. The man was beautiful and looked like an older version of Lorry.

"Big brother! You have to come see my new friend. He's so cute!" Reu couldn't help but laugh at the boy's antics. But he stopped when he saw the older man come towards.

"You're right Lorry. He is kinda cute." The older raven said, looking at Reu's naked chest up and down. "Vincent Valentine."

"Reu." The 'coon answered. For the next few minutes, all they could do was stare at each other, looking each other up and down.

But their starring was cut off by a new voice.

"Prince Vincent! I was hopping I would run into ya later." They looked over to see Cid walking their way. "Like my catch?"

"I most certainly do." Vincent turned his attention back to Reu, while Cid beamed with pride. "How much?"

"Wha?"

"How much for him?" Vincent repeated.

"About 200 shekels in gold." Cid replied, looking at him warily.

"That's a bit much, but I'll take him. Guards!" Vincent took out the gold and handed it to Cid, while a few guards came over and took the 'coon out of its cage, keeping a good hold on the struggling boy. The people around started to whisper among themselves.

"Ah, stop your struggling boy, he ain't gonna hurt ya." The blond man pulled out cigarette and lit it. "He's too nice for his own good. Ain't ya Vinny?" He chuckled and started walking away with his cage.

"Don't worry, Reu. We'll take good care of you." Said Lorry. Reu stopped his struggling and smiled at the young boy.

The guards let him go and Lorry took a hold of his hand, dragging him back to the castle, Vincent right behind him. When they reached the castle, Vincent had a long talk with his father about Reu becoming his personal servant, while Reu was taken away to be cleaned up and dressed for his new master.

When he was cleaned, hair cut, and shaved, he was made to put on a white loincloth that reached mid thighs. After that, a maid showed him the way to his new master's bedroom.

"Now don't you worry. The prince is a wonderful man." The maid said before opening the prince's door, and close it when he entered.

When he entered, he saw the most erotic sight he had ever seen. There was Vincent, naked and wet from the bath he just took, and pulling out a robe from his dresser. Reu turned away quickly, before his master could see him staring at him.

"Don't look away in embarrassment, my lovely. For you will see much more than that while you're here." Vincent chuckled. "Your room will be across from mine and you shall sleep their." Vincent gave warm, loving smile.

Reu didn't say anything except nod and turn around to head for his own room. _Oh boy._

"Katherine! Katherine!" Yelled a man.

"What is it Theodore?" Katherine looked up from her papers she was working on.

"Prince Reu is missing. We can't find him anywhere!" Said the young man. "We even checked outside the village wall."

Katherine grew wide eyed and stood up, "Send out a search party and look for him in the human lands."

The boy gave a salute and ran off to tell the nearest guard.

"Please be ok, Reu."

Whoa! Sounds like Vincent is hitting on Reu. -' Review!


	5. confessing

I have nothing to say, except… ENJOY

I have nothing to say, except… ENJOY!

_Three years later._

"You can't catch me." A young boy said while running away from an older version of himself and a raccoon humanoid.

"Oh ya?" The humanoid challenged.

"Ya." The boy stuck out his tongue and continued running.

"That's it. You are so going down." The 'coon started the chase again with his master behind him. But their fun was stopped when a voice called,

"Master Vincent and Master Lorry, it's time for dinner. And you need to be helping in the kitchen, Reu." A brunette said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in sec Leon." Reu pouted, while Leon scoffed and went back inside. "See you later Vinc and Lorry." He followed after Leon.

_It's been three years since I was captured, and I love every minute being here, _Reu thought as he started to help the maids and servants with the cooking. _Maybe it's because I've been around Vincent the whole time and he hasn't done anything to me. And maybe because I've fallen for him._

Reu sighed as he stirred the sauce. How could he have fallen for the prince? He knows that Vincent is looking for princess to marry and to have an heir for the throne. _But I can give Vincent an heir. _

Reu was snapped out of his thoughts from a hard slap in the back of the head. He dropped his spoon that he was holding and started to rub the back of his head. "Ow." He whined.

"If you weren't day dreaming I wouldn't have to hit you. Now get back to work." The main cook scowled. Reu stuck out his tongue when his back was turned. Reu went back to his stirring to take his mind out of his thoughts.

There was a knock on her door and she called for them to come in. "Did you find him?" She asked.

"Yes Miss Katherine. Right now he's at Hojo's castle; has been for three years." A guard said. "I'm guessing he was captured and sold there for money."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Katherine stood up and headed for the door.

"Why? He seems happy of where he is." Another guard said. Katherine stopped and looked at the guard.

"What?"

"It's true. And he's always playing with the prince and his little brother." The guard said. Katherine suddenly became angry.

"How long ago did you find him?" She said through gritted teeth.

"About three months ago." The first guard said sheepishly. Katherine became red with fury.

"What do mean three months ago?! You were supposed to come right back if you found him!" She fumed.

"Well we didn't because he was so happy of where he is that we didn't come straight back to tell you." Minzuki spoke up behind the guards. "Don't bother of going after him; he'll come back when he's ready."

Katherine calmed down a bit and sat back down behind her desk. "For Kami's sake, I hope you're right."

"Is there anything else you would like, master?" Reu said, bowing to his master, who was in bed.

"No, I'm fine." Vincent replied, about to lie down. But stopped, "Actually, Reu. There is something I would like to tell you." Reu sat down next to Vincent on his bed and nodded. "I think I'm in love with you."

Reu thought he might die and go to heaven. _Vincent is in love with me? _"Good thing you spoke up first, so it would make it easier for me to say that, I love you too."

There was suddenly a pair of lips on his and a tongue begging for entrance. Reu happily obliged and kissed back, moaning. Reu was pushed back onto the bed and Vincent climbed on top of him. When they broke apart for air, panting, Vincent asked,

"May I make love to you, Reu?"

Reu drew in a sharp breath and nodded. Oh how long he waited for this. How he longed for his touch, his warmth, this pleasure. Clothes were strune about, Reu was lying on his back, and pleasured moans could be heard from him.

Reu groaned in pain when he felt a slick finger enter him. There bodies were covered in sweat and the room seemed to be getting hotter by the minute. Reu's groan soon turned into a moan when Vincent's finger touched his sweet spot. Vincent entered another finger, making Reu moan, and another, making Reu groan in pain again.

Vincent pulled his fingers out when he thought Reu was ready, making Reu moan in disappointment. But that moan soon turned into a gasp of pain when Vincent slid his long, thick length into him, putting Reu's legs over his shoulder for better access.

"It hurts." Reu whispered in pain.

"Shh, I know it does. But it'll get better I promise." Vincent encouraged him, pushing more of him into Reu. He stopped when he was fully in the 'coon, letting him adjust to his size.

Reu nodded for him to continue. Slowly, Vincent pulled out and pushed back in, making Reu gasp in pleasure. Vincent pulled out again and pushed in again, only faster this time. Reu started to move his hips to meet Vincent's every time he thrusted into him. But when started to go faster, Reu gasped in pain.

"Vi-Vincent," Reu whispered in pain.

Vincent stopped, "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's ok; can you go hard and slow for me please?" Vincent nodded and slowly pulled out and slammed back in, making Reu gasp.

"Ha… ha… ohhhhhh! Vincent!" Reu cried out in pleasure when Vincent slammed against his prostate. "Harder!" And Vincent did go harder and faster. "Vincent… Vinny… Vinc… Vincent!" Reu screamed his name when he came. Vincent followed after a few more thrusts.

He pulled out of the 'coon and laid down beside him, scooping him up into his arms. Reu turned to face Vincent and kissed him before lying down on his sweat covered chest. "Good-night my love." Vincent whispered in Reu's ear.

"Good-night," Reu replied with a yawn before falling into a deep sleep. Vincent followed after a few minutes.

Aw. They finally found someone to love. Review!


	6. something weird going on

Review and enjoy )

Review and enjoy ).

The next morning, Reu and Vincent were awaken from a soft knock of the door. Reu started to get up and answer it, but was pushed back down.

"Stay here I'll get it," Vincent kissed Reu's forehead before getting up and putting on a red, silky robe. He fixed his hair and answered the door. When he opened it, he saw a maid standing there with her head bowed.

"Your father would like to speak with you, Master Vincent." The maid said shyly, before going off and going back to her duties. Vincent closed the door and turned around to see Reu getting dressed. He watched how that body swayed as he moved to fined his clothes and how light and pail his skin was.

"Stop staring at me. It's making me nervous." Vincent chuckled before walking over to the 'coon and pulling him into a hug.

"I have I ever told how beautiful you are?" Reu blushed a light shade of pink before shaking his head, smiling lightly. "Well you are, my little 'coon." Vincent whispered into his ear before kissing and nibbling on that long, pail neck.

Reu moaned, tilting his neck back for further access. Vincent chuckled at his eagerness, but then whispered, "later my 'coon. I have to go see my father, and if anyone comes to get you, tell them I let you have the day off." He gave Reu's neck one last suck, before getting dressed heading out of his bedroom.

"You wanted me father?" Vincent said, walking to his father, who was in the library, his back turned to him.

"Yes I did Vincent." His voice sounded angry and disappointed, he looked like it too when he turned to glare at Vincent. "Several servants came to me this morning saying they heard disturbing noises coming your room." Vincent coughed behind his hand to cover his embarrassment. "What exactly were you doing last night?"

Vincent tried to look anywhere but Hojo, figuring out a lie in his head. _Shit. What am I going to do? If I tell him what really happened, he would Reu be killed. I could tell him I was having some sexual frustration, but he'd probably never believe that. _

"And don't try to lie either."

_Shit._ Vincent sighed before speaking, "I was making love to Reu."

"What?! You were having sex with a man, a servant at that?! That's an insult to this kingdom!" Hojo was fuming now. He stomped over to where Vincent was standing and backhanded him. Vincent stumbled back a few steps before composing himself again, a hand cradling his bruised cheeks. "I shall have that thing disposed of right away."

"No!! Please don't!" Vincent cried, grabbing Hojo's wrist before he could walk away.

"I have to. I don't care if you love him or not, he'll never give you an heir." Hojo scoffed, wrenching his arm away.

"But he can."

Hojo stopped and gave the raven a quizzical look. "What?"

Vincent smirked, "Have you forgotten _father_? Humanoids can produce children, _even _men." He mentally gave himself a high five. Hojo gave a small glare before putting his thumb and forefinger under his chin in thinking. "And if you take Reu away from me, then you'll have to dispose of me too."

Hojo snapped out of his thinking and looked at Vincent with a frown. "I will never do that _son._ You will soon be taking my place as king soon."

"But I thought-"

"I said you will become king when you get married and have an heir. I didn't specifically say it had to be a woman." Hojo sneered.

"Really? And here I thought you had forgotten a man humanoid can give birth and that I had to marry a woman." Vincent said, voice dripping with enthusiasm. Hojo scoffed before chuckling.

"I guess you won't be marrying a woman after all. I'll have yours and _Reu's_ wedding is ready y tomorrow." Hojo gave an evil laugh while walking out the door, making Vincent's eye twitch.

_Well that was weird. First he freaks out and now he's ok with it? Now I know he's up to something, _Vincent thought he walked back to his room. When he got back to his room, he stopped at the sight before him. Reu was asleep on his bed and was naked, curled up in a little ball.

He gave a small happy sigh before waking up Reu. "Reu, wake up. I have something important to talk to you about." Reu's eyes flickered open and he sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. "You awake?"

Reu gave the raven a small peck on the lips and answered; "now I am. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Vincent sat beside Reu, giving him a serious look.

"I told my father about us." Vincent said bluntly.

"What did he say?" Reu was starting to get nervous and a little scared.

"At first he was angry. But when I told him about how you can give me an heir, he was all for it. I think he's planning something. And I think it involves you." Vincent explained to him calmly.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"I think we should get out of here, and bring Lorry and Leon with us."

"To where?"

"Your place, of course." Vincent gave a heart warming smile after he said this. Reu stared at him, eyes almost as big as grapefruit and almost yelled,

"What? You want us to runaway to my place?" Reu waved his arms about to exaggerate his question.

"Yes."

"When do what to leave." Reu asked calmly, which surprised Vincent.

"How about tonight at midnight."

"Sounds good." Reu sighed. It had been three years since he last saw his mother. Would she still love him? Would she turn them down when they showed up? Would she take them in? Would she-

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Reu, I know what you're thinking and she will take you back in. And by the way you talk about her; I know she'll accept me, Lorry and Leon. So don't worry about it." He gave Reu's shoulder a kiss before kissing his lips.

"I'll warn Leon and have him and Lorry is ready at midnight." Vincent said when the kiss broke. Reu nodded, curling into Vincent's warm body and falling asleep. Vincent slowly and carefully lowered him down onto the bed before going on his search for Leon.

There leaving and Hojo's planning something. What could it be? 00'


	7. Home again

Thanks for the review and sorry for any mistakes I did

Thanks for the review and sorry for any mistakes I did.

Reu was suddenly awakened by someone shaking him. Reu groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good, you're awake. It's almost midnight and Leon and Lorry are waiting for us." Vincent said when Reu became fully awake. "I got our stuff ready, so let's go." Reu quickly got ready and headed to where Lorry and Leon were waiting, which was outside the palace gates.

"Is everyone ready?" Leon whispered. After receiving a nod from everyone he continued, "good, let's head out." Quickly they made their way towards the woods on horseback, Lorry riding with Vincent and Leon with Reu, making sure to keep quiet. When they reached the woods, they made their horses go into a full out sprint, with Reu leading the way.

They rode during the night and slept during the day. By the third night, Reu stopped his horse and got off, everybody following.

"Are we there already?" Asked Lorry, curiously. Reu shook his head before answering,

"Nope, but we're almost there. We can't use the horses anymore because they're making tracks, and Hojo, I highly doubt it, is probably going to have people come looking for you." Vincent nodded in understanding, getting his pack off his horse.

"How long of a walk is it from here?" Leon asked, getting his and Lorry's pack. Reu thought for a few seconds.

"About a night, night and a half."

"What if we traveled during the day and night with only a few rests?" Leon cut in.

"About a day." Reu answered. "If we go now, we'll be there by noon tomorrow." Everyone nodded at his suggestion. Reu nodded and signaled them to follow him.

"Where is he? He's been fore about four days." Hojo bellowed at the guards standing before him.

"I don't know. But we found this." A guard said shakily, handing Hojo a piece of paper. Hojo snatched it and read it.

_Dear father,_

_Fuck you! P_

_Vincent_

Hojo growled when he read this. "I bet he went off with that thing. You!" He pointed at the guards, "I want you to go into the woods and find them." The guards looked at each before laughing an evil laugh.

"Sorry, your _Majesty_, but we don't take orders from you anymore." A guard said. They laughed again before another guard drew his sword and plunged it into Hojo's heart. Hojo gave a pained yell while gurgling on blood that filled his mouth. The guard laughed and pulled his sword.

Hojo dropped to his knees, his sight going blurry. The last thing he saw was a tall man. The man's hair was sliver and almost touched the ground. His eyes were an align green with slitted pupils. His skin was a pail white and he wore leather pants, boots and a white blouse, a few buttons undone.

"Sephiroth…" Hojo gasped out before dropping to floor, dead. The man chuckled and gave an evil smile.

"Sorry _father,_ but Vincent and Lorry are my younger brothers and are very precious to me. I'd give anything to see them smile a real smile again." Sephiroth said, walking away from the bloody corps. "Will some one clean this up, please?" A few guards nodded, moving to clean up the bloodedly mess. "It's time to make a few changes around here."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"How many times do I have to tell you no?!" Leon bellowed at Lorry, who was unfazed by Leon's sudden out burst.

"Until he can make you shout that." Vincent chuckled, making Reu laugh. "But seriously, are we there yet?"

Reu glanced behind him to look at Vincent before smiling, "Yep." He moved a couple of bushes away to show the entrance of the humanoid village, a couple of guards guarding the entrance.

Reu started towards the guards, making enough noise to let them know he's there. The guards turned to see Reu walking up to them, making them gasp in surprise.

"Master Reu! It's good to have you home again!" The first guard said who had red fiery hair and emerald eyes with red dog ears and tail, opening the gate for him. But stopped when he saw a few humans with him.

"What are these humans doing with you, master Reu?" The second guard asked who had looked exactly like the red head, except he had raven black hair and violet eyes with black wolf ears and tail, glaring at them.

"He is my mate." Reu said, pointing at Vincent, "And this is his younger brother and servant," he pointed at Lorry and Leon.

The raven made an "ohhh" sound before opening up the gate fully, smiling. Reu smiled back and said a quick thank you. "Thank you Zack and Axel." The two nodded then went back to their posts.

"Who were those guys?" Lorry asked.

"That was Axel and Zack, the troubling twins. They're both 24. Axel is my friend, Roxas', mate and Zack is Kadaj's mate who is 17." Reu explained while walking them to his castle, getting many stares from the people around them.

When he got to the castle, many people were bustling about, asking Reu many questions. But Reu never answered them, for he was on a mission to find his mother and ask for her blessing and tell her that he was home. When he reached his mother's room, he barged in, scaring the shit out of her. But when Katherine saw it was only Reu, she ran from her desk and pounced on Reu, making them fall to the floor.

"I missed you so much, Reu!" Katherine cried joylessly. She stood back up and helped Reu back up before hugging him again, smiling. But her smile soon turned into a frown when she saw the others. "Who are these people Reu?"

"This is my mate, his brother and servant." Reu explained once again, smiling. Katherine's frown turned into a smile again before she gave them each a motherly hug, asking for forgiveness. "And I was wondering if I could have your blessing, mother?"

Katherine squealed in delight before running off to her cupboard and pulling out two silver rings, putting it on their ring fingers. "You most certainly do have my blessing, young one." Katherine squealed again. "Now go off and have fun."

And that's what they did. Or what Reu and Vincent did. Reu showed Vincent his room before he locked the door and have Vincent have his way with him. But Lorry and Leon were dragged off into town by a young boy named Sora. He had chocolate hair that defied all gravity, blue eyes, tan skin, and brown cat ears and tail.

Apparently he was twine brothers with Roxas, both are 19, and had a mate named Riku who is 22. Which they met while being dragged off. Roxas had golden hair that was almost as spiky as Sora's with the same blues, but lighter skin with yellow cat ears and tail. Riku looked like a younger version of Sephiroth, except with shorter hair and had white leopard ears and tail.

"And this is the garden where my older brother likes to go to for some 'alone' time." Sora said, showing them around the huge garden with Riku holding his hand. "And speaking of which, there he is right now." He pointed to a figure that was sleeping under a Sakura tree. The man had hair like Roxas except it was spikier and had cheetah ears and tail, and looked to be about 25.

"Hey Cloud!" Sora yelled at the man named Cloud. Said man opened his eyes to revealed the queerest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. The man was wearing nothing but a pair of tan pants, showing off his chiseled chest that Leon was happily roaming with his eyes.

Cloud stretched before standing up and looking straight at Leon. Leon looked right back, making Cloud blush. Cloud blushed even more when he started coming towards him and giving him a passionate kiss, surprising him. Riku started to whistle catcalls while the kissing couple started to grope each other.

"Let's give them some alone time, shall we?" Riku chuckled, earning a punch in the arm from Sora. The group went off on their, giving the couple some privacy.

Roxas looked at the sky to see the sun setting. "Shit. I gotta get going. Axel is alone with the kids and who knows what they might do." He said while running home.

"Ya, we better get home too, Sora. The babysitter is probably getting restless with the kids." Riku said. "Not before we bring Lorry home, of course." Riku smiled.

"Thanks for showing me around guys. It was really fun." Lorry said, waving them goodbye when they brought him home.

"Anytime kid." Riku waved back before walking home, hand in hand, with Sora.

Hojo's dead and Sephiroth is the new king? What is going to happen?


	8. I missed you

Disclaimer: I don't Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts. But I do own the Ocs.

--

It had been several weeks since Vincent had runaway and Reu had been getting sick every morning for the past week. They went to see Katherine to find out that he was pregnant with _six_ little humanoids. Katherine was surprised to say the least, for humanoids usually can only give birth to four at the most.

"He's special." Is what some would say, or "He's only lucky." Reu didn't mind what they said behind his back as long as get to keep his little ones.

Right now, he was over the toilet, puking his brains out. "I hate this," Reu whined when he was finished. Vincent was behind him stroking his back, whispering loving words to him. "At least Cloud is going through the same thing. Heh, poor Leon." Reu chuckled weakly before puking again.

When he was done, Vincent picked him up and set him down on the couch. When Reu found out that he was pregnant, he and Vincent moved out of the palace and got their own small home with seven bedrooms, three bathrooms, a small living room and a small kitchen. "At least you'll only be pregnant for five months and it's already been a month, so you have four months left." Vincent reasoned, petting and scratching the 'coon's ear.

"Ya," Reu yawned and fell asleep. Vincent chuckled before getting up and writing Reu a note of where he's gone. After that, he went to go see Katherine.

--

When Vincent reached the castle he saw several horses with the family crest on their saddles. _Not good. I hope I'm not too late. _Vincent started to run to Katherine's office like a maniac to reach her room fast enough. But when he burst through the door, all he could do was say,

"Sephiroth?" He stared at him with much confusion.

"I'm glad you could join us, Vincent," Katherine said happily.

"It's good to see you little brother," Sephiroth said with his deep, dark voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Vincent was so confused; he had no idea what his brother was doing here.

"Hojo was found in the woods, dead, about a few weeks ago and Sephiroth here is the new king," Katherine explained. "He's here to make a contract with me."

"About what?"

"He says that now he's the new king, he made a few changes. Like how us humanoids can live among humans again. And we have to live amongst each other in peace." Katherine gave a warm smile, Sephiroth nodding.

"When did you decide this?" Vincent asked, completely confused.

"When I fell in love with a humanoid." Sephiroth stated. Vincent looked at him with a raised eyebrow, along with Katherine.

"Who… how…" Vincent was at lost for words.

"His name is Yazoo. I met him when I was out hunting out in No Man's Land. And Humanoids are special creatures that deserve respect." Sephiroth explained, just when another humanoid came in. "Ah, Yazoo. I'm glad to see you again."

"Sephiroth? What are you doing here?" Yazoo asked. He had silver that went past his shoulders, green eyes like Sephiroth's, pail white skin, and wore a black loincloth with a sash, dedicating that he was a royal guard.

"To make a few changes," Sephiroth smiled warmly. "Now I must be off. It was nice doing business with you, Miss Katherine." He bowed.

"No problem. Come back any time." Katherine bowed her head in return. Sephiroth turned and went on his way home.

--

"Did you see him yet?" Asked a blond, lion humanoid as his lover came in.

"Not yet." The other said in return. The lion sighed.

"Minzuki, you have to go see him. He's been here for a little over a month. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. It's just that I've been busy, Demyx." Minzuki mumbled, sitting down next to him on the bed. Demyx moved over until he was lying on Minzuki's chest.

"You're not busy now. Go speak to him."

"You're not going to let this down, are you?"

Demyx looked up and smiled, "nope." Minzuki sighed before getting up. He started for the door, until he heard a baby crying and a "mommy!" come from the other room. He started to go to the kids' room, but was stopped by Demyx's voice. "Oh no you don't. I'll get them and you go on ahead and see your brother."

Minzuki groaned and went out the door to see his brother.

--

Reu groaned from being awaken and went to go answer the door. When he opened, he was surprised to see his brother standing in his doorway.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, little brother?" Minzuki gave a weak smile, looking at his brother's stomach. "You look a little… pregnant there. How long?"

Reu moved out of the way to let his brother in, smiling, glad to see his brother after three years. "About a month and a half."

"With who? Sorry, I didn't get all the details. I've been sent on a lot of hunting missions to really do anything." Minzuki looked a bit nervous and Reu could tell that he was.

"With Vincent, one of the humans I brought with me. And Cloud is pregnant with Leon's child another human that came with me." This still didn't seem to calm Minzuki down. Reu sighed before sitting next to the wolf and hugged him. "Minzuki, I'm not mad about what happened three years ago. It was bound to happen and we weren't supposed to become soul mates anyway. But now I'm pregnant with the one I love's son and you already got a couple of kids of your own."

He pulled out of the hug to look at Minzuki in the eye. "I love you Minzuki. I'm happy, and I'm happy about you finding a soul mate and having your own children." Reu gave a surprised squeak when Minzuki suddenly kissed him on the lips. And not a small one, he gave him an all out, tongue, passionate one. He sighed a happy sigh before kissing back, rubbing his tongue against Minzuki's.

They broke the kiss, panting. "Sorry, I felt like I just had to kiss you." Minzuki apologized, licking his bruised lips.

"It's ok. Just warn me next time." Reu chuckled. Minzuki smiled before getting up.

"Well I gotta go. It's nice to have you back, Reu." He said, bending over to give Reu another kiss. Reu immediately accepted it and kissed back. Minzuki broke the kiss and started to head for the door, giving a wave over his shoulder.

--

Me hopes you like.


	9. birth

Four months later

_Four months later_

"Reu, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home where your mate is. You're due anytime now." Sora whined.

"Well I'd like to have some alone time too, ya know?" Reu pouted, sitting down next to Sora. Reu had come to the garden to get some peace and quiet. Apparently he wasn't the only one.

There was a few minutes silence before Reu spoke up, "Lorry said the weirdest thing the other day." Sora looked at him and signaled him to go on. "He said he wanted to become soul mates with the first baby that comes out."

Sora chuckled and laid his head on Reu's shoulder. "What if it's a boy and that he's straight?" Reu put a hand on his stomach and made them both lie down.

"That's what I said."

"And then?"

"And then he said he didn't care. He said that something was calling him to do something like that." Sora chuckled before it became a full out laugh. Reu joined with him, but stopped when a shadow came over him.

Looking up, Reu groaned when he saw that it was Vincent; the last person he wanted to see.

"Reu, what are doing out here? You should be at home." Vincent helped Reu stand, who was pouting. "Don't give me that look. You're due any day now and you know that."

"I know, I know. I just wanted some peace and quiet, that's all." Reu suddenly gave his best raccoon eyes (get it instead of puppy eyes, raccoon eyes) he could muster.

"It's not going to work, Reu. I'm completely immune to it."

Sora was biting his lip in the back round to keep himself from laughing at scene before him. But he soon frowned when he saw a look of pain come across Reu's face.

Vincent caught the look and knew immediately that he should be at the hospital right now. He picked Reu up bridal style when he gave a pained shout, and ran as fast as he could without dropping Reu.

--

Katherine was having a nice, peaceful afternoon in the hospital after taking her rounds around the building. She smiled as she remembered Sephiroth and Yazoo come in for a pregnancy check up a little while ago. Sephiroth had been coming over quit a lot, along with some other humans.

After Sephiroth had made that contract, a lot of humans had been coming in to check the place out, while humanoids had been going over onto the humans' territory and even finding a place to live there.

A couple of humans had been angry about it and decided to leave and go somewhere else where there weren't any humanoids. If they could have peace with them, then they have to leave and find some place new.

Katherine's peaceful afternoon was short lived when a sweaty Vincent, a pained Reu, and a worried Sora came rushing in. She immediately came to them and made them follow her to one of the pregnancy rooms. She then made Vincent put Rue down on the bed and made Reu take off his clothes and spread his legs.

She pushed Sora out of the room, but let Vincent stay and comfort Reu. When Sora was pushed out of the room, he was greeted with his worried friends.

Axel and Roxas were sitting down on the seats that were placed there, along with Zack, Kadaj, Leon, Cloud, and Riku. Lorry, Sephiroth, Yazoo, and Sora were the only ones standing.

"So, you still want to become mates with the first baby that comes out, even if it's a boy?" Sora asked, smirking, to lighten up the mood. Everyone gave a 'WTF' before laughing. Lorry frowned at them then pouted.

--

Pace, pace, pace, turn, pace, pace, pace, turn.

Sora had been pacing back and forth down the hallways for the last two hours. But finally stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Riku giving him warm smile, telling him to calm down.

Sora sighed, sitting down next to Riku. "When is it gonna be over?" He whined. Riku chuckled, rubbing Sora's back to comfort him.

"I don't know. He's giving birth to six, so it could take a while." He said. Sora nodded and leaned against him.

When they heard the door creaked, everyone looked up to see an exsusted Katherine come out. She gave a huge grin, telling them they could go in now.

When they went in, they were greeted with an adorable sight. Reu was breast feeding two purring, little humanoid wolves, with a blanket covering up his privet areas. One was a girl with blond hair and black roots and had a pair of black wolf ears and a tail. The other was a boy with brown hair and gray highlights and had a pair of gray cat ears and a tail.

There were only two girls out of the litter, one of which Reu was nursing. The other girl was being held by Vincent, along with three other boys, wrapped up in blankets. The girl had black hair with a pair of white mouse ears and a tail. When she opened her eyes, she revealed a pair of crimson eyes with slitted pupils.

The three other boys all had silver hair, two had black fox ears and tail, but the other had a pair of small white, feathered wings. When they opened their eyes, they each had different eye colors. One had red, another had gray, and the other had green.

Vincent suddenly motioned Lorry to come forward and pointed to the fox humanoid with the green eyes and said, "He was the first one born. His name is Paige. Are you sure you want him to become your mate?" Lorry nodded and carefully picked the little kitsun up.

He cradled the little baby in his arms as he sat down on the seat next to Vincent. He looked at the baby in his arms with so much love and gentleness, smiling when the baby smiled and started to giggle and make cooing noises.

Katherine watched from the doorway as the babies were passed around, but soon laughed when Lorry asked the most random question she ever heard of.

"Won't I be little to old for him?" Everyone laughed, making him pout. Katherine came in to stand next to him, giggling.

"No Lorry, you won't. You see… humanoids grow to a certain age before they stop growing and aging and live the same age for eternity. Or unless some one kills them. And humans, when they stay here long enough and are dedicated to these woods, they become like us. Except without the whole animal ears and stuff." Katherine explained.

"So how old are you?" Lorry asked boldly, mentally smirking. Katherine's smile soon became a tight smile and said,

"More than I care to say." But Reu gave an evil smirk and whispered behind his hand,

"She's more than two-hundred years old." He chuckled, but soon groaned when he received a hit in the back of his head. "Owie." He rubbed the lump that was forming in the back of his head.

"Really?" Lorry asked, still holding Paige, who was now fast asleep.

"Ya, but didn't have a mate until twenty-five years ago and gave birth twenty years ago. But a couple of years after Reu's, Minzuki's, and Maya's birth, he died from a poacher. But no worries it's all in the past." Katherine gave a sad smile before exiting the door.

Reu gave a worriedly look at the door that his mother went through, but smiled when he saw the two feeding babies were done.

"So what did you name them?" Sephiroth asked, making everyone jump, except for Yazoo.

"We named the two girls Kire and Selphie, after my two girl best friends. And named the boys Paige, Shiro-hane, Toru, and Nicolas." Reu said, pointing at them when he said their name.

"I think Shiro-hane is perfect for this one." Zack said, picking up the baby that had the wings. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

_Things are sure going to be different no, _thought Vincent.

--

So did you like it? love it?

And in case you're wandering, Shiro-hane means white feathered. My sister, Charla, found that out in a Japanese dictionary.


	10. epiloge

Seventeen years in the future

_Seventeen years in the future_

"Lorry…" A silver haired boy breathed, panting. His green eyes glowing in the dark bedroom, long hair flowing over the pillow beneath him. His breath hitched when a slick finger entered him, followed by another.

"Paige…" The man above the boy moaned out, adding a third finger into the boy's tight entrance. The boy, Paige writhed in pleasure and moaned out the man's name, louder this time. He pulled on the man's short black hair to pull him down into a kiss.

"Oh Lorry, please!" Paige cried out when Lorry's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Please what?" Lorry whispered huskily in his ear, moving his fingers against his g-spot.

"Please fuck me! Make love to me! Anything to get you inside me!" Paige cried in frustration and groaned when the fingers inside pulled out. But soon gave a silent scream when something much bigger pushed inside of him. "Ahhh! Lorry!"

"Paige… you're so tight…" Lorry moaned in pleasure when he was all the way in. He stayed still for a moment, letting Paige have time to adjust, who nodded for him to continue.

Lorry slowly pulled out about an inch before slowly going back in, making Paige groan in pain. But his groans soon became moans and pleasured squeaks as Lorry made love to him. It wasn't fast, it was slow and passionate. They were making love and they felt complete, one.

Lorry pulled out a little bit more and started to pick up the pace. Going faster, deeper and harder, making Paige moan louder and scream his name. "Lorry…ha…ha… ohhhh, harder." He whispered.

Lorry gave a nod before flipping them around, making him on bottom and Paige seated on his dick. "I want you to ride me 'coon boy." Lorry whispered sexily. Paige looked down at him before lifting himself up and slamming himself back down.

"Fuuuuck!" Paige hissed as Lorry went deeper. He repeated the action over and over again, until he blew his load on Lorry's stomach. Lorry followed after a few more thrusts.

Paige lifter himself, making Lorry slide out of him, and laid down on him, head on his chest, purring. "I love you." Paige whispered lovingly.

"I love you too my little kitsun." Lorry whispered back. But their little romantic was soon interrupted as the bedroom door opened, revealing a smug looking Reu.

"I was wondering when you guys would finally have sex." Reu said, smirking. The couple sat up quickly, covering themselves with the soiled sheets.

"Uh, mom… when did you come home?" Paige gulped, embarrassed of the situation at hand here. Lorry, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed at all.

"About the time you two started to have sex." Reu still had that smirk. "And now it's time for you two to find your own home." Paige grew wide eyed and was about to protest, but was interrupted. "Because I don't want to have to listen to you guys having sex all the time. And you're old enough now. Lorry's 21 now and you're 17."

Paige settled down as Reu went out and closed the door behind him. "So where do you want to move?" Lorry said, making Paige jump.

The kitsun smacked his arm before answering, "I want to move by the garden. Where you and me first kissed." He blushed and turned away in embarrassment.

Lorry cupped his chin and turned his head to capture his lips. Paige moaned when the human's tongue entered his mouth. But his moan turned into a groan when he heard his little sing,

"Lorry and Paige, sitting in tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Namine!" Paige yelled as he pulled on a pair of pants and ran after his little sister.

Lorry sighed, taking out a note pad and a quill pen out. "1.) Find a house by tomorrow. 2.) Take Paige to Katherine for a pregnancy test, and 3.) Move into the house as soon as possible."

_End_


End file.
